A New Dawn
by oaklynndstar
Summary: They decide that now after twenty years is the time to check up on the Cullen clan and the mysterious daughter of Bella and Edward. What they don’t know is it’s become a lot more complicated than just the daughter of a vampire and human.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I don't own Twilight we all know this.**

**Ch. 1- Bad news **

I smiled at the familiar face walking to the door way, it had been a few years since he last visited. I was no longer the awkward girl he last saw. My wild curly hair was much more tamed in manageable curls. My wide green eyes were focused on a more defined future and I no longer was awkward about the way I stood or walked. It was all done with much more grace and purpose to each step. I watched the little black car pull in the drive way and I turned my gaze from the man approaching the door to my family.

"Lexi's here," I said mainly to my dad.

He came around the corner and pressed something into my hand. His hand stopped my eyes from seeing what he placed in it.

"Have fun," he said as he kissed my check. I nodded grabbed the Prada bag they gave me for my birthday two days earlier and opened the door just as his hand was about to knock.

"Hello Emmett." I said.

He stared opened mouthed at me.

"Your letting flies in," I said laughing as I stepped around him to make my way to Lexi's car.

"Emery?" he asked.

"One and the same."

"Wow."

That made my day, better yet my week. I walked to where Lexi stood in my drive way and laughed. She looked confused, but that was the least of my worries.

I grabbed the shopping bags from the trunk and inwardly kicked myself realizing he was still there. I groaned and opened the door. The whole family was there.

"What," I said slipping the bag from my shoulder and setting it next to the shopping bags.

"There are some minor complications." My dad said.

"How minor is minor to you?"

"Your mother's parents are facing some, difficulties." He said. I was getting the feeling that he was not so sure he wanted to lay all the information he knew on me.

"Dad, enough beating around the bush, just say it."

"There are some that are coming to check up on your mother. The problem is once they do there is no keeping you and the rest of them safe."

The rest, referring to my two sisters and brother. They were all older than me but that never made a difference.

"We all have to go." I said summing it up.

"Not all, just me you and your mother," my dad clarified.

For the first time in my life I feared for my life. The half human half vampire child my mother was a hard enough thing for them to accept. Now they were planning on throwing the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black into the mix, our part vampire, part wolf or shifter, and part human existence.

"Am I going to die?" I was the only one out of the four to show a trace of what we were.

"I don't really know," my mother said speaking up.

"You shouldn't plan for the worst Emery, that's what they did the first time and it was _not_ worth the pain or the stress."

"It's different this time," I said, "no one knows I exist outside of us and Emmett. They might see it as a trust issue between them and we if you can't let you own family know of our existence."

"You have a point, Emery. I just don't think it's worth the stress. I know that they would understand from the first time the met me. We're going to go with hope," my mother said.

"I need a run," I said.

"Sorry, bunny. You're going to have to wait till we get to Forks. We have a flight to catch in two hours and you need to pack."

I stared open mouthed at my dad.

I grabbed the bags in the hall along with my purse and race up the stairs. Once there I grabbed the suit case I stored under my bed and started to pack things. I shimmied out of the dress I had on and replaced it with a pair jeans I had just bought and a light weight tee. I slipped into pair of running shoes and took my bags down stairs.

"Here, I'm done. I'm going running."

"Twenty minutes, Emery. Then we _have_ to go."


	2. SORRY!

I know I have been on a little hiatus… I had my mom show me how to defrag my hard drive when she was in town for Christmas…. And my whole laptop crashed. The sucky thing (use of a much nicer word) I LOT IT ALL!!!! I had chapters written, a new story started. AND IT ALL GOT ERASED!!!!!!!!!!!! F THAT!! When it crashed it didn't give the option to back anything up and silly little me didn't save anything anywhere other than my hard drive of this blessed little laptop, oh how I hate it. I wanted to cry when she said that I didn't have anything saved. I had thousands of pictures, notes, MY JOURNAL!, and so, so many chapters. Can I cry???? Just imagine this being followed by a bunch of curse words, and I am kicking myself.

I hereby promise to backup my stinking files from now on.

Night y'all.

_Oakley S_


End file.
